Apologies Japan
by UnifiedNations
Summary: Japan is sorting through a load of old stuff, then his memories are shaken by an old photograph. What effect wil this have? Fluffy hurt/comfort :3


Japan was rifling through boxes and boxes of old stuff that had been lingering in his attic for god knows how long. So far he had found three boxes of broken swords and armour, two boxes of old sketches he used to do and all of his fantasy stories he made up when he was young. He flicked through these, smiling at the spelling mistakes and how incredible his young imagination had been. Under those boxes were smaller, more battered boxes that Japan barely remembered packing. He got out a small knife and started to cut the rope holding it shut. He got halfway through the rope when it practically disintegrated in his fingers. Easing the box open, he coughed wildly for a few seconds as a huge cloud of dust rose from the contents. He waved a hand over the box to disperse the dust, then peeked inside. What he saw made him gasp.

Messily shoved inside the box was a heap of his old toys and clothes from when he was a child living with China. He reached inside with a slightly shaking hand and pulled out a small wooden dragon. China had spent hours carefully carving the scales and the teeth to the smallest detail. Japan stroked the tail and the head, then slowly turned it over, knowing what he would see on the other side.

Blood.

Japan thought back to the day he had left China... The day he hurt him so badly... China was just standing there, and Japan-

No, that was in the past. He and China were fine with each other now. Weren't they..?

He shook his head and placed the dragon on the windowsill, bloody side facing out. He started sorting through the box again, smiling slightly when he found his outfit from when China first found him. It was old and faded, with a few holes where moths had got at it.

"You must be a new country! You're so little... I'm sure it must have been rough on you to have been born in such a small place... You can call me China."

Japan shook his head more violently this time and put his hand over one of his eyes. 'Why am I thinking about that now... What good will it do?' Grimacing slightly, he folded the clothes up and gently placed them in a more sturdier box. He continued to sort, but each thing he brought out just wrenched more and more painful memories from deep inside his mind.

He reached the bottom of the box- and found a picture. With trembling fingers, he brought it out of the box and stared at it. It was of him and China on Japan's fifth 'birthday'... China was beaming at the camera and holding Japan's hand as Japan was eating cake, with crumbs all over his face and a little smile spreading across his lips. Japan's lips trembled and his eyes welled up with tears. He clenched his free hand, climbed down the ladder and ran into his room. He threw himself upon the bed and sobbed into the pillow. All the feelings he had had about that day were forcing themselves to the surface, pushing his usual serenity and calmness out of the way. He beat his fist weakly against the mattress, tears soaking the pillow and his cries stifled by the soft material of the pillowcase. After a while he began to calm down and his wailing decreased to a whimper. His breathing slowed to almost normal as his crying slowly stopped. All he could think about was that day, the image of China lying before him in a pool of blood seeping from the large wound on his back. The wound that was inflicted by his dear little brother... Japan's eyes welled up with tears as he buried his face in his pillow again. He wanted to do something, anything to make it better. 

China was in the shower when he heard someone shuffle up to his front door. He hesitated when no-one knocked, and started to think he had imagined it. Just to make sure, he tied a towel around his waist and walked down the hallway, running his fingers through his hair. A few droplets of water fell from his hair and spattered on the wooden floor. He reached for the door handle and opened it, expecting to see no-one on the other side. Who he saw... to be honest, it shocked him.

Japan was standing on his doorstep, biting his thumb and staring at the ground. He heard the door open and looked up at China. China was amazed to see his eyes were red raw and he looked so sad... "Japan? What's wrong, aru?" Japan looked down again quickly.

"Umm... China, can I come in?" China was surprised by his unusual request.

"Of course... are you OK? I'll go get dressed and get some tea, aru." China turned and Japan saw the huge ugly scar he had inflicted on his elder brother so many years ago. He flinched at the sight and walked into the living room. He looked around. Barely anything had changed. China still had all the pictures of the children he had raised on the mantelpiece. In the middle was the picture of Japan's birthday, the picture Japan had found earlier and that had triggered what he was about to do.

China walked in in black trousers but no top, to see Japan sitting on a chair with his fists clenched in his lap and trembling. China set the tea down and walked over to him. "Japan? Please, you're starting to worry me... What is wrong, aru?" Japan abruptly stood up. China was slightly surprised and took a step back. Japan raised his head, his eyes even redder than before- then he bowed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry!" Japan had his hands on his legs and tears dripping from his eyes. "I'm sorry about everything; what I did to you, how I hurt you, I'm just so sorry!" China was amazed by this and stared at his brother. Japan's face was scrunched up and tears were still streaming from his chocolate coloured eyes. China took a step forward. Japan shut his eyes tight, expecting to be scolded or even hit. He certainly wasn't expecting China's arms to wrap around him and pull him to his bare chest. Japan's trembling slowed down and he buried his face in China's chest.

"Japan... I've waited so long to hear you say that." Japan blinked, his eyelashes brushing his older brother's chest. "I'm sorry too... I should have tried to help you somehow... I was foolish." China sat on the sofa, still cradling Japan. He pulled his little brother onto his lap and cuddled him close, just like the old days when there was a storm and Japan couldn't sleep. Japan was thinking this too. He started biting his thumb again. China smiled slightly. "Aiyaa, Japan, I told you not to do that, aru..." He gently pulled Japan's hand away from his mouth but Japan forcefully shoved it back in. China chuckled slightly at Japan, who looked so young and innocent. He buried his face in his little brother's soft black hair. "Would you like to stay over tonight, aru?" There was no answer. China gently moved Japan so he could see his face- Japan had fallen asleep, his thumb in his mouth and a peaceful expression on his little face. All his crying and running all the way to China's house had worn him out. China smiled and brought him close to his chest. He rested his head on Japan's and felt his eyes close.

Neither woke up to the rain gently beating the windows. It was just like the old days.

Just like the old days.


End file.
